


No one could come between You and I

by larry_yeet



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/M, Job - Freeform, Maybe fluff, Romance, Tour, big question, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_yeet/pseuds/larry_yeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Niall's cousin and you work for a high end salon. Niall comes to you one day with a big question that blows you away. During this time you spark up a romance with one of these band mates. What will happen? Will you except the offer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The big question

You groan as you roll over to check the clock.---8:00--- you hit the snooze button promising yourself that you will wake up at the next alarm.---9:00--- You roll out of bed and into the bathroom, where you pull your hair into a very messy bun. You reluctantly wash your face and walk out the room. You go into your closet and look for your long grey sweater and black leggings. You pull on some tall brown leather boots and curl your hair. You begin applying your make-up when you look at your clock. ---9:30--- Shit! 

Work starts in less than an hour and it takes almost half an hour to drive there. You run down stairs grabbing a water bottle from your fridge and head out to your car. You pull into the salon with 5 minutes to spare. You begin to walk into the salon when your phone starts buzzing in your hand. You look down and see Niall, your cousins, name flashing on the screen. You scan through the text message.

Niall- "Hey y/f/n I was wondering since the lads and I were going to be in town tomorrow for break, if we could crash at your house. Also I have an important question to ask you!"

You-" Good morning Niall. I would love for you guys to visit, but Im not sure about you staying here. I don't have enough beds and my apartment is a mess."

Niall-"Thats fine really. We aren't really expecting much. Plus you are my favorite cousin! :)"

You-"Gah Niall you have to guilt trip me :P. I guess its ok, but I hope you aren't looking for much entertainment because I still have to work. 

Niall- "Awesome! We aren't. See you tomorrow got to go bye. I love you... favorite cousin ;)"

You- "WHAT WAIT TOMORROW?!?!?"

You walk into the salon shaken up about what just happened. You quickly look for your client and head her back into the coloring devision. You got your degree in hair, make-up, and fashion so your basically a beautician.   
You walk into your house with arm loads of bags of food. You lay them in the fridge and begin your work on cleaning.---7:00--- It took you around 3 and a half hours to clean your entire apartment and get everything perfect. You fall into your bed and think about the turn out of today and wonder about tomorrow. You quickly remember that Niall had said something about an important question. 

\---12:00 a.m.---

You walk into the bathroom and pull your hair into a ponytail. You quickly washed your face and brushed your teeth. You took out your contacts and headed for your room. You hurried to take off your make-up and jumped into bed. You set your alarm to 8:30 a.m. for tomorrow so you had plenty of time to get ready. You sunk down into your bed and closed your eyes after a long day. Within a few minutes you were dead asleep.


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will y/f/n except this once in a life time offer? Will she have a new romance to deal with? Read this chapter to find out what the important question is and what she says. Also in this chapter watch (or read) as a band mate and her get closer than the rest.

I rolled over and look at my clock ---7:30--- Eww! Even though I could still be sleeping I decided to wake up and get on with my morning. I roll off the bed and into the bathroom where I started the shower. I start thinking about how today will be and you remember that Niall is bringing some of his friends. I knew that he was in a band named One Direction, but I had never met, heard their music, or even saw them! You would think that being in the family would make you at least hear about them. Well no you didn’t. I hop into the shower and begin the wash your hair as the doorbell rings. Dammit! Who was here so early in the morning? I quickly rinse the shampoo from my hair and wrap a towel around my damp body. I head to the door and open it. As soon as I open the door you hear Niall yell.  
“Y/f/n! I missed you so much. Why the hell are you in a towel?”  
“Well I don’t know maybe because I was showering.” stupid  
“Oh okay well um”  
“If you don’t mind i'm going to go get back into the shower, but feel free to make yourself at home. I’ll be out in a few minutes.”  
I walk back into my shower kinda hurrying because I needed to introduce myself still. I finish washing my hair and my body and jump out the shower quickly wiping off with the towel. I throw my hair up into the towel and pull on a skirt with a tube top. I dry my hair and curl it adding cute details. I put on some eyeliner, lipstick (dark red of course), and some eyeshadow. I pull on your black heels and walk casually into your living room. When I reached my living room I can hear Niall telling the guest that you would be out in a minute. I was about to enter, but stopped as I heard Niall telling the boys that they weren’t allowed to date or like me. Weird. I walk into the living room and Niall introduces me to all the boys, but I had my eye on one of them. Harry Styles. As I sat down next to Niall I saw a woman sitting next to Zayn. Confused that Niall didn’t introduce us, I asked.  
“Niall” you whispered  
“Yeah”  
“Who is she and why didn’t you introduce us?”  
“Oh her? Well that is kinda part of the big question.”  
Niall was silent for a few seconds and then asked me to go into the kitchen with him and the woman.  
“Y/f/n this is Lou Teasdale and she is the person who goes on tour with us to style our hair and do our makeup. Well she needed extra help and I wanted to know if you would be interested. Of course its okay if you're not, but its a once in a lifetime deal. But keep in mind that you will have to live on our tour bus with us.”  
I looked at Niall then at Lou and back to Niall.  
“OF COURSE ARe YOU KIDDING ME? I WOULD LOVE TOO”  
I had accidently maybe screamed that answer a little bit. I could tell because Niall kinda winced at my screaming...Oops? Niall hugged me and screamed for the boys to come in. Niall told them that I said yes to the offer and everyone started cheering. Freaks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope y'all enjoy this addition to the chapter. Please leave a comment with whether you like this story or not. Thanks! Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry this may really kinda suck, but it is my first time uploading and creating fan-fiction. If you have anything I can improve on please let me know and if you have any suggestions to more fan-fictions you would like me to write, than please tell me. Thanks!


End file.
